A Night to Remember
by Hikari-Chino
Summary: It's just another usual date. Or so Yami thinks. What will happen when he finds out Seto has something else in store? Shounen ai for now, Lemon in later chapters! SetoxYami


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yami Yugi, Yugi Mutou, or Seto Kaiba. But I would like to lock the three of them in a closet.

A Night to Remember

"He's late. I thought he'd have gotten off work already."

Yami was sitting on the couch in the Kame Game Shop, looking at the clock. It was 6:30. His date should have been here by now. It wasn't like his date to keep him waiting. He leaned back on the couch.

"I hope his work isn't holding him behind."

He checked his clothes again. He was wearing a black long-sleeved shirt covered by a grey vest, black leather pants, and his studded black shoes. He thought it was alright. After all, his date was going to take him to a semi-fancy restaurant. They were just planning a quiet dinner and then spend the rest of the night at his date's house.

Just then, a smaller version of Yami, named Yugi, saw Yami laying back on the couch. He approached his yami.

"He's not here yet?"

"Not yet, Aibou. Maybe his work is-"

"He's the CEO of his company! He can leave whenever he wants to!"

Yugi didn't expect Yami's date to be this late. He already knew of Yami's orientation and was glad that he was finally with someone. However he didn't like it that Yami always got the short end of the stick due to business matters. However, his thoughts were cut short by a doorbell. He saw Yami walk over to the door and open it, followed by hearing a joyful shout.

"Seto-kun!"

Yami was seen jump-hugging Seto Kaiba, who was wearing his white business suit. Seto's arms were behind his back, as if trying to hide something.

Yami gave Seto a small kiss before pouting at his date. "You're late again!"

"Gomen nasai, koi," Seto started. "But I had to pick up these." He revealed from his back a large bouquet of red and white roses which he held in both hands.

"They're so beautiful!" Yami said in excitement.

"They do," Yugi added in. "I'll go get you guys a vase for those." He left.

"Thanks, Aibou!" Yami shouted to his hikari. He turned to his lover. "And thank you, Seto." He kissed Seto's cheek. "I love them!"

"I'm glad, for this is the first of many gifts."

"What do you mean? It's just a date, no need to get too involved."

"Don't worry. You'll like what I give you."

Yugi came running back. "Here. I'll take those." Yami gave the bouquet to his hikari and Yugi carefully placed them into the vase and walked away, saying "They'll be in the kitchen! Have a good time!" before the two left.

"So, Yami-chan, I hope you like our ride."

Yami's eyes widened to the sight of a long, black stretch limo. As the driver opened the door, Seto led his lover inside, which looked more elegant than the outside. It was soft-lit, soft music was playing inside the limo and there was a small cooler next to the leather seats with bottles of wine and two wine glasses set upside-down.

"It's...wonderful! But why do we need this fancy a limo?"

"Don't worry, koi. You'll like what I'm going to do." Seto then yelled at the driver. "And step on it, we have a 7:00 reservation!"

"As you wish, Mister Kaiba," said the driver as they left.

"So, Yami-chan, which one do you want, we have Sparking Red Wine or the Tropical Melon?"

Yami looked at both bottles. "I've never tried either of them. Let's see...How about...the Red Wine!"

"As you wish." Seto took out the bottle of red wine and poured equal portions into each glass. He then gave one to Yami. As Yami was about to sip his drink, Seto pulled Yami closer to him.

"Seto-kun?" Yami said, confused.

"I wanna propose a small toast, to our relationship." Seto held his glass up.

"May it be forever and prosperous." Yami said as the two glasses met. They both took a sip, then put their glasses down. Yami then moved closer to Seto as the CEO put his arm around him. Yami looked up.

"Tonight is going to be the best night ever. No embarassments, nothing will go wrong. Everything will be perfect."

"Perfect?" Yami then noticed that Seto was rubbing his ring finger. He grew confused, but he shook it off.

They felt the limo brake to a stop, then the door opened.

"We have arrived, gentlemen," The driver said, holding the door open.

Ok, It's a bit short for Chapter one, so sue me! (please don't!) Well, what do you think of it so far? R+R! 


End file.
